Ravalement de façade
by Tepthida Hay
Summary: Qui croirait que l'irascible Severus Rogue pourrait se muer en... autre chose au contact d'un elfe sophistiqué ? Essayez, ça ne coûte rien !
1. Ravalement de façade

**Severus Rogue fait peau neuve**

Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à leurs créateurs, à savoir J.K. Rowling et J.R.R. Tolkien. Cette fanfiction n'a pour but que de divertir ses lecteurs, et leur arracher un ou deux rires forcés à l'occasion.  
  
_Merci à Amélie et à Angelene Hystériaque pour leurs idées. Que vous aimiez ou pas, faites-le moi savoir, reviewez ! Même si je ne réponds pas à tous, soyez sûrs que je prends note des critiques formulées. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : ravalement de façade**

Severus Rogue se retourna nerveusement vers les tours pourtant endormies de Poudlard. Aucune lumière en vue ; ses collègues ainsi que les élèves devaient dormir, et même le concierge et son teigneux de sac-à-puces ne devaient pas rôder près des fenêtres. Rogue scruta la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. La lumière argentée de la lune semblait hésiter à y pénétrer à plus de quelques mètres, alors imaginez ce qu'un éventuel insensé pourrait ressentir à ses abords. Des profondeurs ténébreuses lui parvenaient les grincements sinistres des arbres et des grognements tenant plus du blaireau enrhumé que du loup en chasse. Mais dans le cas du professeur de Potions, ça n'avait aucune importance. Depuis trois nuits, il recherchait un animagus et ancien camarade, le très recherché Sirius Black. Trois nuits de rondes solitaires à débusquer des lièvres sédentaires au lieu du grand chien noir un peu pataud qu'il convoitait. Mais coûte que coûte, Rogue se l'était juré, il retrouverait Black.  
  
Un frémissement dans un buisson de ronces fit se raidir le sorcier. Pour se rassurer, il resserra d'un cran la corde de son arbalète. Ses pires craintes prirent corps quand il aperçut, à la limite de son champ de vision, une vive lueur. Presque aussitôt, une musique mélodieuse cascada des arbres et dégoulina le long des troncs d'arbres en épais accords rébarbatifs et somme toute agaçants ( pour un esprit aussi hermétique que celui de Rogue aux arts de ce bas monde ).  
  
- Oh non, marmonna-t-il en roulant les yeux d'un air navré. Tout, mais pas ça...  
  
Et là, dans son halo de lumière dorée, apparut une troupe d'elfes aux silhouettes graciles et aux voix incroyablement tintinnabulantes. Pour une oreille exercée à la beauté des sons de la Nature, cela aurait ressemblé au murmure d'une rivière, mais pour Severus Rogue, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un concert éreintant de pépiements psychotiques. Pour éviter l'inévitable, le sorcier se glissa derrière un tronc à l'écorce noire et se fondit avec elle après avoir ramené ses cheveux sur son visage lactescent.   
  
Le cortège d'elfes passa devant lui sans l'apercevoir -du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru le trompe-l'œil humain -jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune elfe fringant à la chevelure blonde et merveilleusement lisse et souple ne s'arrête à sa hauteur, avec grâce malgré son urgence. Alors, avec une lenteur calculée, il leva les mains à son visage en même temps qu'une expression catastrophée s'y peignait. Le cri d'une pureté angélique vint après :  
  
- Ooooh ! Aaaah ! s'exclama-t-il, interloqué. Mais quelle allure, par tous les elfes de lumières !  
  
Rogue se braqua immédiatement.  
  
- Stupide créature des bois, aboya-t-il, ses yeux dardant des éclairs. Mon allure n'est pas faite pour te plaire !  
  
L'elfe le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.  
  
- Un simple soin à la mousse des bois et tout serait tellement plus élégant, commenta l'elfe en expert.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui serait plus élégant ? persifla Rogue, en équilibre instable sur son karma.  
  
- Tes cheveux, voyons ! s'exclama la créature, rayonnante. Et un masque facial serait d'un grand secours également... Au fait, je me nomme Legolas.  
  
Le professeur Rogue déglutit péniblement et ignora la belle main manucurée qu'on lui tendait. Sa mâchoire inférieure se mit à trembler et bientôt il éclata en sanglots en se laissant glisser au sol. Avec souplesse, Legolas s'agenouilla à ses côtés.  
  
- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux un bonbon ? lui proposa-t-il avec des tapes consolatrices sur l'épaule. Rosée printanière, recueillie avec amour sur les plus hautes cimes de Fondcombe, garantie sans pesticide ni déchets volatiles. Mes frères et sœurs elfes ont veillé à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil caressent cette eau bienfaisante. Prends, ce bonbon apporte joie et réconfort à quiconque le mange.   
  
Rogue leva des yeux rougis vers la créature aimable aux oreilles pointues et prit le bonbon entre ses ongles crasseux. Il s'essuya le visage sur sa manche noire et renifla piteusement avant d'avaler la rosée elfique encapsulée dans son givre pacifique. Un changement s'opéra aussitôt en lui. Ses mornes pensées le quittèrent dans une explosion de bonne humeur, et en quelques secondes seulement il devint tout sourires.  
  
- Viens, ami humain, et confie-moi tes peines, fit Legolas d'une voix enjôleuse.   
  
Le professeur de Potions tourna vers lui un visage où se lisait de la gratitude teintée d'un nuage de béatitude.  
  
- Cela soulage tellement de parler à quelqu'un ! soupira Severus, épaté par le pouvoir de la confidence. Tu sais, Leg, depuis mon plus jeune âge, les gens se moquent de moi, de mes cheveux en particulier... Tout le monde disait qu'ils suintaient le lugubre. Ils sont bruns, c'est tout, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mal... A mon arrivée à Poudlard, on m'appelait le Sinistros...  
  
Le visage radieux, Legolas secouait la tête.  
  
- Tt tt, cesse de te tracasser, l'arrêta-t-il avec entrain. Ils avaient raison !  
  
L'âme de Rogue se referma avec la rapidité d'une plante carnivore happant une mouche. Legolas sembla remarquer la lueur menaçante qui sourdait de son regard, car il agita ses blanches mains devant lui.  
  
- Non non non, ne t'offusque pas... s'écria l'elfe. C'était une critique constructive, pour t'aider à mieux cerner ton problème.  
  
Le sorcier gardait les mâchoires crispées.  
  
- Oh, et abaisse ça, tu veux ? lança Legolas d'un air pincé, envoyant l'arbalète pointée sur lui rouler sur le sol moussu. Si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils avisés, alors retourne-t-en !  
  
Le professeur mûrit longuement l'option qui lui était proposée. Il choisit la soumission.  
  
- Bien, approuva l'elfe, alors suis-moi.  
  
Docilement, Rogue emboîta le pas à son conseiller esthétique en essayant de lutter contre sa morosité habituelle qui malmenait les effets positifs du bonbon magique. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile, pour un sorcier aussi endurci que notre Severus, de se laisser aller à l'insouciance après des années passées à renforcer son image de professeur irascible et aigri.   
  
Legolas le conduisit au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, jusq'au bord d'une mare où se mirait la lune par une trouée dans le feuillage. Ensuite, l'elfe le fit asseoir sur une souche et se planta en face de lui en se caressant le menton d'une manière songeuse.  
  
- Ce ne sera pas facile, murmura-t-il, mais on devrait pouvoir arranger ça. De toute façon, ça ne pourra pas être pire...  
  
Rogue poussa un grognement d'avertissement, que l'elfe ignora magistralement.  
  
- Bon, voyons voyons... D'abord, cette vilaine trogne à faire blêmir un vampire. Regardez-moi ce teint d'endive, effrayant ! dit-il en prenant un air désapprobateur. Ne t'expose donc tu jamais aux vertus du soleil ? Cet épiderme parle pour toi : trop peu de lumière ! A croire que tu passes tes journées dans des cachots !  
  
Cette fois-ci, le sorcier ne prit pas la peine d'émettre le moindre son car déjà sa main avait jailli de sa robe pour attraper l'elfe par le col, mais Legolas avait été plus prompt. D'un geste habile, il avait intercepté la main furibarde pour la lui tordre dans le dos. Severus avala sa salive avec précaution, ses yeux perçants rivés sur l'elfe. Si au début Legolas ne lui avait paru qu'une banale créature féerique à la pointe des cosmétiques, son opinion s'en trouvait grandement modifiée. Il ne pouvait qu'observer un silence respectueux ponctué de gémissements étouffés face à cet être blond à la mièvrerie feinte. Dans le regard de l'elfe couvait une lueur dangereuse rendue d'autant plus exhaustive qu'un sourire éclairait son visage doux.  
  
- Je vois que tu me comprends, fit-il d'une voix cinglante comme une giboulée de mars.  
  
Il relâcha le bras du sorcier et adopta une tout autre expression : un visage souriant et amical.  
  
- Bien, commençons. Tends ton visage vers moi et ne bouge pas.   
  
Legolas sortit de la sacoche qu'il portait à la ceinture une petite fiole phosphorescente. Il fit sauter le bouchon du récipient et versa une large quantité de produit dans la paume de sa main. Ensuite, avec son autre main, il étala une mince couche du liquide frais et gluant sur la figure du sorcier qui attendait sans rechigner. Néanmoins, lorsqu'une sensation désagréable de brûlure vint supplanter la fraîcheur, Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à l'elfe.   
  
- C'est l'effet décapant du peeling elfique, lui répondit-il posément. Vu l'état de ton épiderme, une desquamation en profondeur est grandement nécessaire. On dirait que tu n'as pas mué depuis des années.  
  
Au coup d'œil de Rogue, l'elfe s'expliqua.  
  
- Façon de parler. J'entends par là que notre peau a besoin de respirer, donc d'être régulièrement exfoliée avec des pommades adaptées. La tienne est tellement rêche et épaisse qu'on pourrait se poncer dessus ! Ne le prends surtout pas comme une offense, c'est un simple constat.   
  
Regard empreint de tristesse de Severus.  
  
- Mais ne te fais donc pas de soucis, je vais arranger cela ! rayonna son esthéticien.   
  
Regard chargé de gratitude du sorcier négligé.   
  
- Pendant que ta peau se régénère, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. Tt tt, huiler ses cheveux en ne les lavant pas pour masquer leur aspect " crin " n'a jamais été la solution, désapprouva Legolas.  
  
Aussi incroyable que cela put paraître, l'elfe avait cerné le professeur de Potions jusque dans ses combines les plus fielleuses. Sa personnalité bougonne, ses secrets d'esthétique manqués, sa sensibilité dissimulée et murée derrière trois mètres de fausse méchanceté... Legolas avait tout mis à jour, il avait gratté l'épaisseur de mauvaise volonté et de pessimisme enfouie au plus profond de son âme. En bref, l'elfe bienfaiteur avait irrigué les canaux asséchés de son cœur, avait appliqué un baume cicatrisant sur les plaies de son ego et... hum hum, avant de verser dans le pathos, la direction préfère décliner tout épanchement intempestif et toute cascade de larmes émues, merci de votre compréhension...   
  
Reprenons donc.   
  
- Ouh, regarde-moi un peu ça ! s'écria Legolas d'une voix horrifiée. Il y a même des poux cristallisés dans ton sébum capillaire ! Mais c'est parfaitement répugnant !   
  
Là, même le sorcier en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il ne se doutait pas héberger des hôtes indésirables dans sa chevelure de jais. Par contre, une part de lui-même notait avec fierté que ses défenses naturelles avaient contré la prolifération de ces parasites.   
  
- Je ne sais pas si je l'ai sur moi, murmura l'elfe en farfouillant de nouveau dans sa sacoche.  
  
Bien qu'il ignorât ce que son visagiste improvisé cherchait, Severus Rogue espérait qu'il le trouverait, et vite.   
  
- Ah, voilà la potion ! s'exclama l'elfe, brandissant un flacon de cristal muni d'une poire.   
  
Il se planta derrière le sorcier et commença à vaporiser le contenu du flacon sur ses cheveux. Au contact de l'huile et des croûtes de pellicules aux poux momifiés, le liquide se mit à chuinter étrangement et à fumer. Bientôt, une brume dorée s'éleva de son crâne et toussota énergiquement. Après une dizaine de minutes d'alchimie chevelue, la magie opéra enfin.   
  
- On peut dire que c'est un record ! s'extasia Legolas. Je pensais que les pires cheveux que j'aie eu à traiter aient été ceux d'un guerrier Uruk-haï, mais l'expérience me démontre que non. Si j'avais su, j'aurais gardé une mèche de tes cheveux pour la montrer à mes disciples visagistes afin d'élaborer des potions plus puissantes.   
  
- Legolas, fit le professeur Rogue d'une voix crispée. Le masque...  
  
- Ah oui, par tous les elfes des havres ! J'avais oublié !   
  
D'un geste rapide et précis, l'elfe essuya la figure du sorcier à l'aide de la mousse qu'il venait d'arracher d'un tronc d'arbre. Comme le peeling elfique disparaissait de sa peau, Severus Rogue se décontracta. Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de le réaliser, l'elfe lui avait tartiné la figure d'une crème délicieusement rafraîchissante et l'avait décorée de rondelles de concombre. Toujours aussi affairé, la créature aux oreilles pointues s'était armée d'un shampooing aux œufs de coucou et au jus de citron enrichi d'un onguent nutritif. Avec précaution, elle aspergea la chevelure en mal de soin et se mit à la masser avec douceur mais en profondeur.   
  
Un sourire se formait sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il avait oublié le bien-être que procurait un bichonnage en règle. Cela devait remonter à trente ans depuis sa dernière prise en main par un professionnel du soin. Legolas laissa reposer le shampooing quelques minutes puis dégaina son arme ultime, un vaporisateur de rosée. Il rinça ainsi précautionneusement le visage et les cheveux de son ami Rogue puis souffla dans un minuscule sifflet qu'il portait autour du cou. Un son ténu s'échappa de l'instrument, et bientôt une magnifique chouette répondit à l'appel. L'elfe réceptionna l'oiseau de nuit sur son poing tendu et lui roucoula des paroles incompréhensibles pour Rogue. La chouette battit rapidement des ailes et l'elfe l'orienta vers les cheveux mouillés du sorcier. En un rien de temps, ils furent secs et impeccables.   
  
- Maintenant, la dernière touche. Donne-moi tes mains.  
  
Docilement, le sorcier s'exécuta et regarda Legolas lui couper les ongles, les lui limer, enlever les couches de saletés qui s'y terraient, repousser les cuticules et enfin oindre ses mains d'une pommade adoucissante. La dernière tâche était terminée.  
  
- Et voilà le travail ! s'enthousiasma Legolas en tendant un face-à-main à un Severus impatient.  
  
Le professeur de Potions se saisit du miroir et contempla son reflet avec appréhension. Sa mâchoire en tomba d'ébahissement.  
  
- C'est un miroir envoûté ? demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
  
L'elfe éclata d'un rire cristallin.  
  
- Aucun enchantement ne trompe ce reflet, mon ami ! fit-il fièrement. Voici le nouveau Severus Rogue, plus frais et élégant que jamais !  
  
Le sorcier ne cessait de cligner des paupières avec frénésie, cherchant le défaut qui eut pu habiter ce visage au charme ravageur qui se reflétait sur le miroir. Mais, malgré tout ses efforts, Rogue ne put en déceler aucun. Il était littéralement métamorphosé. Du vil corbeau au plumage ravagé il s'était mué en ravissant cygne à l'éclat séduisant. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il passa ses mains sur ses joues au teint radieux, sur ses lèvres aux courbures parfaites et sur son nez à la ligne raffinée. Si la perfection existait, les musées exposeraient un buste de Severus Rogue, professeur ès Potions à Poudlard.  
  
Souriant fièrement, le sorcier donna une accolade chaleureuse à celui qui avait su lui rendre sa dignité. Legolas, heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli, reparti d'une foulée svelte dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite. Les cheveux ondulant avec souplesse dans la brise de l'aube naissante, le nouveau Severus se dirigea à pas légers vers l'imposant château de Poudlard, prêt à affronter ses collègues et élèves.

A suivre...


	2. Affronter ses élèves

Bien bien bien, faisons court. Cette fanfiction n'a pour seul et unique but que de divertir, et au mieux de communiquer le plaisir que j'ai à l'écrire.

Deuxième étape. Dedans, vous trouverez : du Harry Potter ( surtout ) ( J.K.Rowling ), du Star Wars ( rien qu'une mention ), du Seigneur des Anneaux ( itou ) ( J.R.R.Tolkien ), du Pratchett, et même des Inconnus ( cherchez la citation ! ). Voilà, bonne lecture !

** 2. Affronter ses élèves**

Pour l'heure, les longs couloirs de Poudlard étaient désert. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Dans quelques secondes, des flots d'élèves mesquins et bruyants se déverseraient sur les dalles concaves du château, tels un raz-de-marée d'algues vertes à l'affût d'une victime à étouffer de leurs commentaires désinvoltes... En d'autres termes, la victime : Severus Rogue. Les prédateurs : les élèves de Poudlard. Leur cible : le nouvel aspect de leur professeur de Potions. Leur arme : les critiques... qui, Severus le craignait, ne seraient pas que constructives.

Le malheureux sorcier songea à se tapir contre les murs pour se fondre dans le paysage, mais maintenant que ses cheveux étaient propres et que sa peau avait subi un décapage en règle, il n'avait plus aucune chance de passer pour une vielle statue kitch et ternie par les âges. Une pensée seule turlupinait notre homme : trouver un refuge, et vite ! Une première porte s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, puis une autre, et encore une autre. L'inéluctable allait se produire... Comme il aurait souhaité que Legolas soit à ses côtés pour l'aider à affronter ses démons ! Trop tard pour gagner son bureau, trop tard pour se terrer parmi les fioles de son cachot, trop tard pour faire demi-tour, trop tard pour...

- Ouah ! s'émerveilla une deuxième année qui venait à passer près de lui, ses livres de cours serrés contre elle.

Ses camarades ne restèrent pas silencieuses bien longtemps. Aussitôt, Rogue vit trois élèves braquer leur regard écarquillé sur lui pour le scanner des pieds à la tête. Le sorcier, extrêmement mal-à-l'aise, dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Même son habituelle répartie, cassante et furieuse à souhait, ne parvenait pas à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses cordes vocales. L'essaim d'adolescentes s'éloigna lentement après s'être arraché difficilement de l'objet de sa contemplation.

- Vous avez vu ce beau ténébreux ? entendit-il une élève dire d'un air excité. Il est si... craquant !

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais j'aimerais l'avoir comme prof ! dit une autre.

- Oui, approuva la troisième rêveusement. Je crois qu'avec un sorcier comme ça j'arriverais à aimer la pire des matières ! Même les cours de Potions seraient tolérables !

Severus Rogue n'en entendit pas plus et laissa les trois écervelées à leurs gloussements trépidants. Mentalement, il avait pris note des visages de ce trio d'impertinentes. Le prochain cours ne se passerait pas sans étincelles, surtout pour la dernière qui avait émis une sympathique remarque sur la « tolérance » de ses enseignements.

A peine les filles s'étaient-elles éloignées qu'un groupe de sixième années, composé de Malefoy et de ses loyaux escorteurs, passa près de lui, une lueur de jalousie couvant dans le regard.

- Pfff, scanda Drago, il y aurait donc un successeur à ce cher Gilderoy Lockhart à Poudlard ? Depuis quand recrute-t-on des esthètes ici ? Il faudra que mon père ait une petite discussion avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore !

Et son cortège de gorilles de toiser Rogue en assouplissant nonchalamment leurs muscles à sa hauteur.

Rogue émit un petit sifflement de colère que Malefoy saisit tout de suite. Il avait visiblement identifié son professeur, car une lueur de peur était passée dans ses yeux, et il bouscula ses acolytes pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de la zone sensible. Severus eut un sourire satisfait. Il savait toujours se faire respecter, c'était un fait. Et apparemment, il passait plutôt pour un bel homme, ce qui était quant à lui un plus.

Désormais, il saurait affronter le reste de Poudlard s'il le fallait. Tenez, justement Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, élèves qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout, la première pour son génie exaspérant, la seconde pour bâiller systématiquement aux corneilles dans ses cours, même sous la menace d'une sanction, eh bien donc, ses deux élèves fétiches venaient à passer près de lui. Miss Lovegood sembla s'extirper d'un rêve métaphysique pour plonger dans une transe béate à la vue du nouveau Severus. Quant à Hermione, ses joues pâles piquèrent un fard avec une telle brusquerie qu'on aurait dit que sa peau suffoquait.

- Si j'avais pensé qu'un jour on trouverait pareil sorcier... ! s'exalta Luna Lovegood, aux anges.

- Oui, soupira une Hermione énamourée, c'est notre jour de chance ! Ce bel inconnu n'est en rien comparable à ces minables gamins qui peuplent les murs de Poudlard. Je me demande qui...

N'en pouvant supporter davantage, le sorcier décampa dans des volutes de tissu noir et échappa ainsi à la verve pseudo-poétique d'Hermione... contrairement au malheureux lecteur, j'en ai bien peur... :

- Quelle belle âme émane de cet être tourmenté ! Bien que je ne sache d'où me vient cette impression, j'ai le sentiment de le connaître de longue date, mais c'est impossible... Oui, comment aurais-je donc pu oublier un tel sorcier ? Luna, as-tu remarqué la délicatesse de ses traits, la finesse de sa peau d'albâtre, le lustre de sa chevelure, et ses yeux, oh, ses yeux ! Deux lacs aux eaux insondables dans lesquels je m'abandonnerais volontiers, me laissant porter par un courant de mystère, succombant aux charmes insoupçonnés de ses profondeurs, parmi les créatures métaphysiques de son esprit pur et... Ouïlle ! Luna, qu'est-ce qui te prends, pourquoi m'as-tu brisée les côtes ?

Luna Lovegood agitait ses lèvres dans un discours silencieux et faisait les gros yeux. Hermione comprit juste à temps.

- Vois-tu, ma chère Luna, se rattrapa-t-elle comme Harry Potter et Ron Weasley s'arrêtaient à leur hauteur pour les saluer, pour attirer un lézard nécromancien des plaines abyssales de Sarmailie, il suffit d'imiter son cri...

- Ah oui, intéressant, et c'est quoi ? s'immisça Ron.

Déstabilisée, Hermione, pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, rougit comme une pivoine. Elle bafouilla quelques syllabes tandis que ses méninges cherchaient à la tirer de ce mensonge éhonté.

- Fl... Hum...ah ah... ben.

- Ah ? Curieux, vraiment curieux, faudrait que j'en touche un mot à mon frère Charlie, ça l'intéresserait sûrement.

Hermione, sous le regard étonné de Harry, et celui alarmé de Luna, prenait une teinte violacée lorsque la délivrance vint.

- C'est un lézard nécromancien des plaines... fit-elle, suffocante.

- Oui oui, tu m'écriras ça et je le donnerai à Coqcigrue. Bon, tu m'excuseras, j'ai à parler à McGonagall.

Et, d'un pas pressé, il s'éloigna, suivi de Harry qui se retourna pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son amie.

- Ouf, on l'a échappée belle ! soupira Hermione en retrouvant une teinte normale.

- Tiens mieux ta langue la prochaine fois. On n'est jamais à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ! C'est si facile de devenir la risée de Poudlard !

Hermione déglutit péniblement. A l'idée qu'elle puisse passer pour une fille assoiffée d'amour et de romantisme, elle frissonna. Non, ça devait rester entre Luna et elle.

- Si tu veux mon avis, ton bel inconnu n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui !

Hermione eut un sourire radieux et serra contre elle ses affaires de cours. Puis elle et Luna s'acheminèrent lentement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Soufflant comme une locomotive, Severus Rogue se passa une main moite sur le visage, comme pour chasser ses pensées affolées qui roulaient sous son crâne fraîchement lavé. Appuyé contre le battant de la porte, le pauvre sorcier gémissait :

- Oh ! Comme j'aimerais que Yoda soit là pour m'éclairer de sa sagesse ! Lui, qui par sa sérénité parcourt les âges et n'est point atteint par les absurdités de cette époque, lui seul, grand Maître Zen parmi les plus grands, saurait m'aider à retrouver la foi... Oh, Yoda, viens à mon secours !

Une partie récalcitrante de Rogue, que même le talent incontestable de Yoda à lessiver les esprits n'avait pu éradiquer, revint tarauder son ego. A sa grande surprise, un homme à l'allure particulièrement soignée en matière de dernier cri fit son apparition dans un grattement de cordes discordant. Du hard rock, assurément. Equipé d'une paire de lunettes de soleil rutilantes et d'un costume impeccablement lisse, l'apparition, miniature, notez bien, adressa son plus beau sourire à Rogue. Un sourire carnassier, autant que ce dernier pouvait en juger. Deux minuscules cornes noires, ainsi que des ailes de chauve-souris charbonneuses et une queue fourchue venaient parfaire le tableau.

- Severus ! fit la créature, amicale. Pourquoi ces tourments ? Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas réprimer ses sentiments...

A l'expression de profonde stupeur du sorcier, la créature poursuivit :

- Ah oui, je ne me suis pas présenté ! lança-t-elle avec nonchalance. Normal, tu ne t'es jamais abandonné à moi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les voix du Seigneur sont impénétrables, et tout le tintouin.

Rogue adopta une attitude plus digne face à cet énergumène. Sans conviction.

- Rampa, démon des couches inférieures de notre monde, dit la créature en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et ferme ta bouche, on croirait le trou des Enfers !

- Rampa ? chargea le sorcier, revenant de sa torpeur hébétée. Jamais entendu parler.

Le démon abaissa ses lunettes de soleil d'un geste expert.

- Tu veux rire ? s'exclama-t-il en s'esclaffant à pleins poumons. Tu dis ça après près de quarante années de cohabitation ? Bien sûr que tu me connais ! Je suis ton démon, tu sais, celui qui te souffle la mauvaise voie à suivre.

Rampa fit une pause et toisa longuement Severus Rogue.

- D'ailleurs il y a eu du sérieux laisser-aller ces derniers temps, pas vrai ?

Rogue n'aima pas la façon dont ce mini-démon prétendument sorti de sa tête venait le narguer. Surtout sur le thème ô combien sensible de l'apparence. Il crispa les poings jusqu'à s'en bleuir les phalanges.

- Je n'en crois rien ! cria Rogue avec force, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes.

Rampa suspendit ses battements d'ailes, interloqué. Il les réactiva juste avant de toucher le sol.

- Je ne vous crois pas ! vociféra le sorcier. Un démon qui encouragerait mes mauvaises pensées est un concept complètement glucose ! Et ce costume n'apporte aucune crédibilité !

Rampa plissa ses paupières, sur lesquelles il avait appliqué un fard rouge pour renforcer sa nature démoniaque.

- Ah oui ? riposta-t-il. Tu penses que je suis un démon de pacotille, une pâle copie des bas-fonds infernaux ? Tu veux une preuve, Severus ?

Ragaillardi, Rogue se planta devant la créature en croisant les bras d'un air de défi. Mais Rampa ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Bon, très bien, tu l'auras voulu, dit lentement le démon, une lueur sournoise brillant de derrière ses verres fumés. Alors, par où commencer ? Eh bien, dans l'ordre. L'adolescence... Qui, d'après toi, t'a poussé à avoir la collection complète des _Lais Sentimentaux et Poétiques des Elfes Mélancoliques_ ?

Rogue déglutit nerveusement, souhaitant désespérément que les murs n'aient pas d'oreilles.

- Oh ? Surpris ? lâcha sadiquement Rampa. Bien, qui t'a donné la volonté de lire _Secrets de Fées, les Clés de la Jeunesse Eternelle_ ? Faut-il que je continue ? Qui t'a encouragé à écouter _les Cantiques Elfiques pour Elbereth_, _Chants d'Amour à Arwen_ et autres _Elans du Cœur pour la Dame de Lumière_ ? Et à dessiner les paysages tourmentés des plaines de Cornouailles, le soir, caché sous ton drap dans le dortoir des Serpentard ? Oui, tu me comprends, Rogue. Tu sais de quoi je parle...

Severus avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre Rampa, mais le mini-démon s'acharnait, de plus en plus fort.

- Non, ne le prononce pas ici ! implora le professeur, au bord du gouffre.

- Tu as l'âme romantique, Severus ! ricana le démon. RO-MAN-TI-QUE !!! Ah ah ah !

Rogue avait fondu en larmes, incapable de se contrôler.

- Tu deviens faible, Rogue ! Tu pleures comme une madeleine à la moindre incartade, je t'ai connu plus résistant ! Veux-tu connaître la suite ?

Comme Rampa se préparait pour une nouvelle fournée, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un homme vêtu de blanc.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Rampa ! intima-t-il sèchement. N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ?

Rampa alla se percher sur une étagère, à côté d'une tête de triton gonflée dans un bocal crasseux.

- Oh, et enlève ce costume ridicule ! l'apostropha encore l'homme en blanc.

Contrarié, le démon sauta à bas de son perchoir et reprit taille humaine en touchant le parquet. D'un geste boudeur, il arracha ses ailes mécaniques, décolla ses fausses cornes et tira sur sa queue.

- Tu n'auras donc jamais le sens de l'humour, Aziraphale ? ( Il se tourna vers Rogue pour chercher un peu de soutien. ) Ces anges, tous les mêmes !

Rogue sécha ses larmes et foudroya Rampa du regard. Le démon eut un sourire sarcastique et de la fumée nauséabonde s'échappa de son tailleur.

- Tu t'égares, mon vieux compagnon, fit l'ange d'une voix douce. Le droit chemin vers la sagesse n'inclut pas d'incartades vers la déraison.

- Ne prêche pas tes bonnes morales comme ça ! soupira Rampa, agacé. Tu ne me convertiras pas au bon chemin !

- Comme tu voudras ! lança l'ange en réponse, avant de se tourner vers Rogue. Excusez Rampa pour sa taquinerie. Rien de ce qu'il a pu vous dire n'est vrai.

Au regard apitoyé du sorcier, l'ange Aziraphale se rattrapa :

- Enfin, son histoire d'ange gardien et de démon, c'était des salades. Non, même s'il est vrai que lui et moi sommes tous deux des créatures de Dieu, nous n'habitons pas les esprits des gens. Tout ce qu'il a pu vous dire, il l'a simplement extrait de votre cerveau. C'est un pouvoir dont il jouit.

Le visage d'Aziraphale s'illumina d'un large sourire.

- Bien, ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Monsieur Rogue. Peut-être nos routes se croiseront-elles de nouveau, seule la Providence serait en mesure de le dire. Malheureusement, le secrétariat est en congé, alors advienne que pourra !

Rampa pouffa et agrippa l'ange par un pan de sa veste.

- Dépêchons-nous, il faut encore trouver les Quatre ! lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ah oui, fit Aziraphale, cher monsieur, encore pardon du dérangement, au revoir !

Sur ce, les deux créatures disparurent en un claquement de doigts, laissant Rogue seul avec lui-même.

- Maudite fenêtre ! fulmina le sorcier, retrouvant de bonnes bases. Cette humiliation ne cessera donc jamais ? Quelle plaie que Dumbledore ait décidé d'ouvrir un carrefour culturel à Poudlard !

Donnant un coup de pied sur son bureau pour évacuer sa colère, il y gagna une énorme douleur arrosée d'une généreuse lampée de jurons. La mine bougonne, Severus clopina jusqu'à sa chambre. Un somme lui remetrait peut-être les idées claires.

A suivre...


	3. Le mot magique

Disclaimer : non non je ne touche rien pour raconter des âneries. Copyright à J.K. Rowling.

_Un grand merci à la poignée de reviewers : Narum, Tsukiyo, Angelene Hysteria, Kloona et Peau-de-Nubuck ; ) Contente que ça vous ayez ri ! Et désolée pour la suite qui vient dix ans plus tard !_

**3. Le mot magique**

Soulagé que le tourbillon maléfique Rampa et que l'océan de sagesse Aziraphale soient passés, le professeur Rogue se jeta dans le fauteuil de son bureau, passant une main fine dans sa chevelure fraîche. En cadence, il soupira longuement en se balançant sur son siège. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Il l'avait toujours connu, c'était un vide qui occupait son cœur. Une sensation étrange et familière à la fois qui revenait à intervalles réguliers le titiller comme une envie de retirer des points à ces braillards d'élèves. Mais qu'était-ce…

… des vacances ? se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Depuis qu'il était devenu professeur, c'était clair, il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui. Non qu'il ait été submergé de travail, mais il consacrait tout son temps libre à effectuer des expériences troubles dans son sinistre cachot.

…hum… des amis ?

Il était entouré des meilleurs professeurs du pays, mais n'avait jamais vraiment creusé un lien affectif avec eux. Oh, il avait bien tenté d'apprivoiser une corneille des Terres Funestes d'Hadèssie, mais le volatile avait tenté de l'inciser à divers endroits du corps la première semaine, puis avait dépéri la seconde : ses plumes de jais avaient alors pris une teinte bleue marine et blanche et il s'était mis à siffler des shanties et à réclamer du rhum. Il avait même dérobé un os de dragon dans les réserves personnelles de son maître pour s'en faire une pipe. Pour abréger l'agonie sonore et visuelle de son propriétaire, il l'avait confié aux bons soins de Hagrid.

… mais que me manque-t-il donc ? réfléchit sévèrement le sorcier. Une nouvelle cape ?

Non, sa bonne vieille robe de sorcier ne nécessitait aucune concurrente.

…me mettre à l'écriture ?

Severus Rogue écarta cette pensée d'un geste ironique de la main.

Non, on n'écrit pas sans inspiration… se réprimanda-t-il.

Dans sa prime jeunesse il avait dévoré des recueils de poésie courtoise ( hum…il grimaça au souvenir tout frais de Rampa lui rappelant ces lectures mièvres ).

Je ne suis pas un gentil… se dit-il tout haut pour se rassurer. Pas un méchant non plus… Un… rom…antique ?

Le professeur se redressa dans son siège comme s'il suffoquait. Son cœur fit un roulement de tambour théâtral. Tatatatatataaaaaaam…

L'amour… chuchota-t-il aux poussières en suspension dans son bureau.

Les quelques couleurs qu'il avait durement acquises se retirèrent de son visage.

Ai-je bien prononcé ce mot ? fit-il, horrifié. Ce maudit elfe m'a ensorcelé !

A ces mots, crachés avec une rage immense, un coup retentit à la porte.

Quoi ! s'exprima violemment le sorcier.

La porte s'ouvrit toute grande, avec vue sur ce Legolas.

Ah par pitié… ronchonna Rogue.

Salut à toi, ô créature magique au teint délicat, commença fougueusement l'elfe. Je…

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! hurla Rogue.

Oui ? fit l'elfe, rayonnant. J'ai changé un affreux gnome terreux aux cheveux gras comme du saindoux en un sorcier respectable à la distinction exemplaire. Une réussite, je m'en félicite encore.

Rogue s'était jeté sur Legolas, un poing serré brandi au-dessus de lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à la lumière du matin pour dissiper une ombre embusquée, Legolas avait repoussé son adversaire et, avec des gestes rapides et précis, avait encoché des flèches dans son arc pour les décocher sur Rogue. Le sorcier se retrouvait maintenant punaisé au mur, entre une tête de marcassin tonsuré empaillée et une carte des diverses plantes mortelles de la région.

Eurgh… sniurf…blagdamoi… protesta-t-il.

Ne t'avise pas de me menacer, sorcier, lança sèchement l'elfe, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

Pitié, libère-moi… implora Rogue, se sentant atrocement humilié.

L'elfe vint se planter face à lui et arracha méthodiquement les flèches, qu'il replaça soigneusement dans son carquois. Ensuite, il sourit et pointa du doigt la robe de sorcier de Severus.

Désolé pour ta cape, je te la repriserai avec du fil d'araignée si tu veux, proposa-t-il, secourable.

Rogue lui lança un regard en biais. Cet elfe de malheur avait complètement troué sa cape ! Une cape qu'il avait porté avec amour pendant un nombre incalculable d'années ! Aaaaah, encore ce mot… amour…

Euh… est-ce que… tu as fait de la magie elfique sur moi ? demanda-t-il, presque craintivement.

Legolas le regarda en clignant sottement des yeux, la bouche semi-ouverte.

Non ? fit-il encore plus bêtement.

Face à l'attitude agaçante de cette créature des bois, le professeur de Potions s'emporta.

Alors pourquoi, nom d'un poil de barbe de crabe velu des fosses abyssales de Mu ( il déglutit et respira profondément ), pourquoi est-ce que je suis devenu…

Arche du sourcil droit de l'elfe, accompagné d'un sourire encourageant.

Pourquoi je suis devenu…aaaah…sensible !

Legolas renversa sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière et rit à gorge déployée.

Cela s'appelle, mon cher ami, dans le langage commun des humains, une crise identitaire, dite aussi crise de la quarantaine amorcée par la remise en question de soi.

Gngueuh ? fit la mâchoire du professeur en se décrochant sèchement.

Rien de dramatique là-dedans, Severus, c'est un stade que beaucoup traversent. Cela signifie que tu cherches à retrouver ton vrai toi.

Retrouver mon vrai moi ? cingla le sorcier, son scepticisme reprenant le dessus. Je ne me suis pas perdu, je sais encore qui je suis, où je suis.

C'est un concept, cher Severus… non, laisse ça de côté. Bon, toujours est-il que ce n'est pas la fin des haricots ! Tu as besoin de passer en revue tes passions, d'exprimer tes amours premières…

BOUHOUHOUH ! explosa en sanglots son interlocuteur.

Legolas s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

Laisse tes émotions aller… C'est le mot amour qui te perturbe ?

HEUHEUHEUHEUH ! s'effondra de plus belle notre homme.

Tu n'aimes pas ce mot ?

HAAAHAHA ! répondit-il.

L'amour, pour un elfe, est l'ultime beauté de la nature. Alors aime, sois l'amour !

Sniiiirfl, renifla-t-il gracieusement.

C'est loin d'être mal, Severus, c'est même le but recherché par tous, qu'ils soient hommes, elfes, nains, trolls ou ascaris…

Le professeur leva un regard verdâtre sur le parleur.

Nous sommes tous des créatures de l'amour…

Smiirfleum, renifla en écho le sorcier.

Allez, sois brave et affronte cette réalité, lui ordonna gentiment Legolas.

Rogue sécha ses larmes d'un geste fugitif et fixa l'elfe dans les yeux.

Je veux qu'elle m'aime… fit-il en souriant faiblement. Je veux qu'elle soit ma muse, que mes poèmes soient des incarnations de sa beauté. Je veux qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je veux être un artiste aussi !

Legolas souriait à pleines dents.

Alors va, grand dadais, va trouver l'amour.

Severus Rogue, pris de gratitude, donna une puissante accolade à l'elfe et quitta son bureau avec l'imposante stature d'un sorcier qui sait où il va ( même sa robe déchiquetée était masquée par la joie qu'il irradiait ). L'elfe se passa une main sur le front.

Eh ben, c'est qu'il a failli m'énerver celui-là, avec ses tourmentes à la noix. Je veux bien rendre service, mais pas jouer les confidents pour autant, grommela-t-il avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre du bureau.

Une bonne chasse à l'Uruk-hai lui ferait le plus grand bien. Son arc avait tendance à s'empoussiérer ces temps-ci. Et, tant qu'à faire, une traque aux orques !

_Pendant ce temps-là, dans les cachots…_

Rogue faisait les cent pas dans sa salle de cours, momentanément déserte. Dans un coin, un chaudron bouillonnait grossièrement en émettant des fumerolles vertes. Du coin d'une poutre, une araignée à fourrure observait ce qui se tramait au-dessous d'elle. Le professeur qui enseignait depuis des lustres ( bien ternis, les lustres ) sa matière mangée aux mites subissait les affres de l'amour. Vision d'horreur. Enfin, pour une araignée habituée à côtoyer un affreux choucas mal remplumé d'humeur exécrable du soir au matin. Un affreux choucas aux cheveux aussi suintants que les replis de son âme perverse, aux habituelles normes de communication situées entre l'aboiement et le grognement, aux vêtements aussi sombres que les sous-sols de l'Enfer.

L'araignée –baptisée du petit nom de Sataniak par l'abominable Rogue des neiges carbonées –secoua sa tête aux nombreux globes oculaires et chercha les erreurs qui s'étaient subrepticement glissées dans le tableau.

Premièrement : notre homme n'avait pas juré une seule fois depuis son arrivée.

Deuxièmement : notre homme avait les cheveux…vas-y tu peux le dire…argh…aaaah…propres.

Troisièmement : cf premièrement, et chipotez pas !

Quatrièmement : notre homme ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels, il les avait confiés à un elfe de maison pour reprisage. Comble de malheur : il arborait à la place une élégante tunique verte sombre, un pantalon noir et des souliers vernis.

Sataniak inspira profondément l'odeur familière de moisi et de vieux grimoires à forte teneur en acariens. Horreur des horreurs ! La salle sentait le propre. Le propre, créfieu ! Dans un cachot ! Le propre, le neuf, le frais… ! Quelle calamité ! L'araignée, ébranlée jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme méandreuse, se carapata dans son trou, mais elle y découvrit frémissante de frayeur un pot-pourri senteur océane. Son cœur d'araignée fit un bond dans sa poitrine velue et se tordit violemment avant de battre à tort et à travers. Ulcérée, Sataniak, résidente des cachots depuis l'an de grâce 1357, et compagne de jeu de Severus Rogue lorsque celui-ci s'éternisait sur la correction des copies des élèves, prit ses clics et ses clacs et quitta son trou.

Severus Rogue, trop absorbé dans ses pensées, ne l'entendit même pas trottiner jusqu'à la porte et s'enfuir tristement dans le couloir. Le professeur de Potions, anormalement agité, mâchait l'intégrale de sa pharmacopée pour adoucir son haleine. Il y était parvenu depuis belle lurette déjà, mais pour un cœur énamouré il n'est jamais trop de précautions. Pour tester les effets de son haleine, il soufflait sur une plante-cobaye, qui en retour lui tirait la langue narquoisement.

Rhaa, fichue tige à pétales ! ronchonna-t-il ( dommage pour Sataniak, elle aurait pu alléger sa peine, bien qu'avant le Grand Changement c'aurait été plus senti, du genre « Maudite création de la nature ! Je vais te faire avaler ton pollen par les pistils ! » puissance 4, en d'autres termes, baguette à l'appui et mine furibarde ).

Le professeur reposa la Tirelangue sur une étagère et lui tapota doucement les feuilles, lui promettant un lustrage lorsque son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. La plante, partie pour mordre la main manucurée du sorcier, frémit et s'en mordit les pétales, terrorisée. Un bain dans une solution acide eut été préférable… Tirelangue la Timorée regarda Rogue se diriger vers son placard secret où résidait l'essentiel de son fourbi et pria les divinités végétales pour que ce ne soit pas une graine. Non, le sorcier jeta son dévolu sur un miroir en bronze. Il attrapa la poignée et contempla son reflet dedans.

Miroir, miroir, dis-moi si je suis présentable pour courtiser ma dulcinée ? fut sa requête.

Atchouuuuu… ! fut la réponse soudaine. Hum ? Oui ? Quoi ? Qui…qui me parle ?

Le miroir avait posé sa question d'une voix pincée. Il gardait les yeux clos.

Severus Rogue, professeur émérite de Potions à Poudlard.

Ah ? C'est toi, vieux bougre ! rétorqua le miroir enchanté. Quoi, tu voulais quoi ? Toi, présentable ?

L'objet consentit à battre des paupières pour apercevoir Rogue, mais les ouvrit tout grand lorsqu'il vit l'individu en question.

C'est une farce ? lança le miroir, sur la défensive. Où est ce vieux sagouin de Severus ? Vous êtes son successeur ?

C'est moi, voyons, répondit calmement le sorcier. Réponds, je te prie, gentil miroir.

Gentil ? s'offusqua l'objet en toussotant avec un bruit de métal. Tu me parles ? Je suis un objet enchanté de rang 11, classé hautement maléfique par les Hautes Instances des Contes de Fées. Je suis un objet de vanité, que les méchantes reines utilisent afin de s'entendre dire des mensonges sur leur soi-disant beauté. Alors garde-toi de me traiter de gentil !

Oh, excuse-moi, miroir, fit Rogue, penaud.

Le miroir haussa un sourcil inquiet.

Tu es sûr que tout va bien pour toi, sorcier ?

Oui, oui, dit-il rêveusement.

Euh…ah…bon…dans ce cas… tu es à tomber par terre, un séducteur né, lâcha le miroir, avant de rajouter précipitamment : ne le prends pas comme une flatterie, c'est un point de vue purement objectif qui vient de je-ne-sais-où ! C'est pas de ma faute à moi, je suis programmé pour déblatérer des inepties à des inconnus. Alors dis-toi que tu n'es pas obligé de croire tout ce qui sort de ma bouche. Sur ce, salut ! Remets-moi où tu m'as trouvé, veux-tu ?

Severus s'exécuta et sourit dans le vide. Il était rassuré : il faisait un amant présentable. Attrapant son courage à deux mains, il se plaça face à son bureau et sonda les dalles du sol avec ses souliers. Tonk. Lestement, il s'accroupit pour retirer la pierre qui dépassait de l'ensemble. Dans un bruit de tombeau ouvert par un hôte vampirisé, le sorcier leva la dalle et la posa de côté. Dans sa cache se trouvaient de vieux ouvrages recouverts de l'incontournable couche de poussière collante. Il nettoya un des livres et caressa sa couverture de cuir de yack. Il s'agissait des _Poèmes enflammés à la dame courtisée_, par Gourgandine de la Roseromance.

Avec la fébrilité de ses jeunes années, le professeur Rogue ouvrit le livre et huma l'odeur de vieux papier renfermé. Un délice, l'essence du rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse.

_Ah ! Que ne me donnez-vous un soupir, _

_Que mon amour pour vous puisse adoucir, _

_Si de vous je ne reçois rien de pire, _

_Alors n'aurai-je aucune raison de mourir._

_Aimez-moi, aimez-moi !_

_Oh ! Comme de vous ce regard me contente, _

_L'espoir que seul je ne serai plus sous ma tente, _

_Et qu'après maints tourments mon attente, _

_Sois close et que de votre amour je me sustente. _

_Aimez-moi, aimez-moi !_

_Uh ! Quand bien même vous fîtes de moi votre cloporte, _

_De ces futilités et cruelles épreuves peu m'importe, _

_Pourvu que des fausses rumeurs le vent ne colporte, _

_Et qu'ainsi je vous exprime la passion que je vous porte._

Le sorcier referma le livre de poèmes avec un claquement sec, ému jusqu'aux larmes. Quelle femme, cette Gourgandine ! Faire rimer « cloporte » avec « la passion que je vous porte »… Une poétesse incontestable. Une puissance évocatrice hors norme. Muni de ce livre, il pourrait faire succomber toutes les damoiselles du royaume. Mais cette frivolité ne l'intéressait pas, une seule femme lui suffirait. Avec un sourire immense aux lèvres, le professeur Rogue quitta ses cachots en sifflotant une ballade irlandaise.


	4. Flattez la donzelle, elle vous pondra

_Disclaimer : oui, oui, un an, deux ans… ! Piouf, que le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Bouhouhouh, je me repens, pardonnez ce creux roguien ! Bon, râlez pas, voilà la suite. Cooool, non ? Allez on se remue pour les reviews là ! Y en a qui attendent, m'enfin ! Petite purge traumatique de faits de langue, littérature, petit clin d'œil au Disque-Monde, un ptit chant irlandais pour le Nubuck, et les petites apparitions d'un grand blond et d'un éternuement pour Mirliton, même si elles ne sont pas drôles comme les siennes. Argh, je viens de réaliser que la bêbête emprisonnée quelque part a jailli de mon inconscient molesté par Mirliton aussi. Mais ça ronge pas, un Quissifrott, si ? Bon, j'en ai trop dit._

**4. Flattez la donzelle, elle vous pondra du sel…**

« Beute tou ènedeuh frrrrro, ine maïlle drrrrimz aïlle go, ènedeuh aïlle nil ènedeuh prrrrè forrrr iouuuuu-ou-ou, forrrr slèveurrry flède, O glori-ious dède, ouène iou fèl ine zeuh fogui d-iouuuuuuuu ! »

Exalté par ce chant brumeux irlandais, Severus Rogue souriait. C'était tellement inhabituel chez lui qu'une grande joie n'aurait pas dû produire plus d'un rictus flageolant évocateur. Mais ce jour-ci était différent. Le nouveau Rogue avait été accouché par Legolas l'Elfe facétieux, mis au monde de ses blanches mains fines, extrait de sa gangue d'humeur noire, désencastré de sa couche de graisse capillaire avec amour. Oui, avec amour. Et c'était d'ailleurs l'amour qui le portait sur son petit nuage blanc poudré de rose. C'était l'amour qui lui faisait entonner des airs autres que ceux de « Potter en pleurs meurt de peur », « Granger la grunge gruge la grange orange quand ça l'arrange » ou « Weasley l'aime laid, lourd, long le lilas lent lunaire ».

Pour une fois dans son existence, du plus loin que se souviennent ses neurones habitués à ficher la moindre incartade des gens et à les marquer d'une croix rouge s'ils avaient osé franchir la limite « attaque ciblée sur l'irascible Severus », le professeur de Potions se sentait d'humeur badine. L'air de larve malformée qui composait son expression dominante avait cédé le pas à une douceur béate. Pour preuve, suivons un instant les pensées de ce brave sorcier, dites dans le souffle tandis qu'il marche vers quelque lieu connu de lui seul :

- … conquise par ma verve depuis si longtemps déshabituée à la poésie ? Saura-t-elle reconnaître en moi un être sensible, loin de la réputation forgée dans l'acide que j'acquis pourtant durement au labeur ? Daignera-t-elle m'adresser un regard autre qu'austère, adoucira-t-elle ses traits pour me sourire avec compassion, si ce n'est ravissement ? Saura-t-elle entendre l'appel vibrant qui agite les chambres de mon cœur, pour laisser son âme voguer aux côtés de la mienne en une balade langoureuse ? Que va-t-elle…

L'homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de heurter de plein fouet une silhouette sombre, d'où une tête traitée au soleil hivernal jaillissait, le rictus en bouche. La tête en question était surmontée d'une masse de cheveux blonds comme l'or du Rhin en fusion. Le chef se mit a parler :

- Severussss ! assena insidieusement la voix. Comme il est étrange de te retrouver grimé de la sorte… Drago m'avait donc dit vrai, notre estimé Professeur Rogue s'est débarrassé de son cocon sinistre pour faire peau neuve. L'adolescent au visage fleuri que tu fus jadis aurait-il fini de te tarauder, pour que tu ailles si allègrement entre les murs de Poudlard ? Et qu'est-ce que cette chevelure soyeuse que tu trimbales sur ton crâne ? Tu as rompu avec les jets de pus et les potions grasses ? Depuis quand es-tu adepte de l'esthétisme, dis-moi, mon ami ?

La voix, basse et susurrante, était plus menaçante qu'un « bip » annonçant la fin d'un compte à rebours mortel. Severus tenta de ne pas se laisser décontenancer :

-Ah, Lucius, quelle surprise ! Euh, tu viens voir si ton rejeton ne fonce pas de la racine ? N'aie crainte, Drago craint tant son camarade Harry Potter qu'il blêmit de jour en jour. Ah ça, on peut dire que c'est le digne héritier de son père.

Lucius Malefoy lança un regard torve au sorcier, avant de pincer les lèvres, vexé. Dans un remous de cape, semblable aux entrailles perturbées du ciel, il tourna les talons, ouvrant à la volée les imposants battants de la porte d'entrée, avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Etonné que Lucius ne lui cherche pas plus de poux dans la tête, Severus se sentit soulagé. Remarquez, Legolas l'Elfe avait libéré les âmes cristallisées de la faune clandestine nichée dans ses cheveux. Normal, donc ! Tout guilleret, il sourit. Sataniak l'exilée, l'araignée qui lui fut fidèle des années durant, en observation dans un vieux cyprès noueux, en fit un malaise. Au loin, l'air vibra de la rage écumante de Malefoy, qui aboyait à la face des lucioles « cette école a fait de mon fils une lavette ! ».

Le professeur de Potions reprit ses pérégrinations à travers les couloirs sentant la vieille pierre de Poudlard. Peeves l'esprit frappeur, occupé à suçoter l'orbite vide de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne d'un air ravi, délaissa sa victime pour suivre cet inconnu.

- Où vas-tu, beau gosse rosse ? caqueta le fantôme en se plantant face à Severus, le visage contorsionné par une grimace mauvaise. Poupoupourquoiiiiii cette mine de paon extatique tik tik !

Le professeur amoureux, animé d'une malice débridée, fourragea dans la poche de sa tunique verte pour en ramener quelque chose dissimulé dans son poing fermé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches là dedans, sorcier ? s'enquit Peeves, d'une voix rongée par la curiosité.

Severus découvrit deux rangées de dents étincelantes.

- Un présent pour toi, mon cher. Approche, c'est minuscule…

Ne réfléchissant pas plus loin que le bout de sa transparence, l'esprit frappeur avança sa trogne mauvaise face à la main fermée de Rogue. Lentement, Severus ouvrit ses doigts. Peeves, perplexe, scruta la paume, où se trouvait un petit tas de poussière dorée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grinça le fantôme, fronçant le sourcil de mécontentement. A quoi veux-tu que ça me serve ?

- Oh, mais il y a mille façon de l'utiliser, vois-tu, fit Rogue, si mielleusement qu'une abeille égarée vint inhaler son souffle mentholé. Oh, mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je crois que mes sinus s'agitent… Aaah aaah aaaaaaah tchouuuuuum !

Et, dans l'élan éternuant du sorcier, la poussière qu'il tenait dans sa paume fut projetée avec force sur l'esprit frappeur, qui se mit à hurler comme un dément.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je me transforme ! Je me transforme ! Aaaah ! Mon dos ! Mon dos me démange ! Qu'as-tu fait, maudit sorcier ! cracha-t-il en direction de Severus Rogue, qui déjà se tenait les côtes de rire. Des ailes ! De la soie d'araignée ! Des fleurs ! Mais, mais qu'est-ce que… j'ai une poitrine de fille ! Il m'a transformé en créature frivole ! C'est de la poudre de fée ! Je suis devenu une fééééééée !

Horrifié, Peeves fila droit à travers le premier mur qu'il rencontra, poussa encore un hurlement aigu et s'enfuit le plus loin possible, ne songeant pour l'heure qu'à se terrer le plus loin possible, à l'abri des quolibets de ses victimes habituelles, à savoir la généreuse majorité de l'école. Aux anges, Severus lança à la suite de son odeur de fleurs des champs : « ça, c'est pour toutes les années où tu faisais tourner mes potions. Et pour la fois où tu m'as volé mon luth pour le remplir de criquets ».

Le cœur léger, Severus s'approcha de la statue de la Sorcière Borgne et lui gratouilla le menton. La bouche de pierre s'ouvrit dans un bruit froid, et vomit un parchemin roulé, entouré d'un ruban violet. Le sorcier le prit avec émotion, huma l'odeur du papier imprégné de gingembre et repartit d'un pas svelte vers le hall d'entrée. En chemin, il fredonna un cantique elfique que sa mémoire avait depuis fort longtemps occulté derrière des remparts de grommellements.

L'air était agréablement frais, le ciel, étoilé au possible, chuchotait sa paix aux dormeurs. Au loin, une chouette hulula avant de boulotter son mulot de proie. Malgré toute son attention focalisée sur sa mission, Severus nota qu'il faudrait qu'il trouve des pelotes de réjection pour ses potions. Afin de concocter de merveilleux sorts, il n'aurait pas à ôter lui-même la vie à d'infortunés rongeurs. Tandis qu'il s'en faisait la réflexion, tel un présent du ciel, une de ces pelotes atterrit à ses pieds, dans l'herbe haute.

Severus releva son pantalon avant de s'accroupir. Il localisa vite la pelote encore chaude, et la contempla d'un air attendri. Des brins d'herbe et des poils de diverses couleurs côtoyaient des os fins. Le professeur sursauta lorsqu'il saisit, dans un éclair de lune, le scintillement de minuscules dents blanches. Que surmontait un museau minuscule. Qui bougeait encore ! Catastrophé, Rogue regardait la pelote où frétillaient les moustaches d'un petit rongeur tout juste ingéré, non digéré du fait des piques qui couvraient son pelage. Que devait-il faire ? La pauvre bête faisait peine à voir, elle couinait en essayant de se débattre, mais ses pattes étaient captives de l'amas coagulé de poils. Devait-il l'achever, pour qu'elle rejoigne au plus vite le paradis des… rongeurs à piques ? Ou devait-il la libérer, au risque de se retrouver face à une créature à moitié rongée par l'acide gastrique de la chouette ?

- COUIIIIIIIIIII !

Le professeur s'interrompit dans son cas de conscience. Un petit rongeur osseux, vêtu d'une robe à capuche noire, attendait au pied du sorcier en tapant de sa patte squelettique dans l'herbe. La créature tenait entre sa minuscule patte une faux au fil que l'on devinait très tranchant au bruit que l'air faisait en passant dessus. La Mort-aux-Rats, soupira intérieurement Rogue. Encore un spécimen échappé d'un de ces mondes parallèles autorisés par Dumbledore.

- COUIII ! s'impatienta le Rat mortel en brandissant sa faux avec irritation.

- Vas-y, libère l'âme de cette pauvre bête, mais attends que je m'éloigne avant…

- COUIII, concéda la Mort-aux-Rats en posant sur lui ses orbites vides où la genèse de l'univers se rejouait perpétuellement.

D'un pas raide, le cœur meurtri de pincements, Severus s'éloigna. Il eut un haut-le-cœur lorsque le fil de la vie du rongeur à piques fut tranché dans un bruit sec. Secoué, il n'en fut pas moins ragaillardi lorsqu'il aperçut la fenêtre à meneaux de l'élue de son cœur. Empoignant sa baguette, il murmura un « _seducere decorum_ » et aussitôt une dizaine de rosiers jaillirent du sol, dans son dos ; une mare couverte de nénuphars en fleur s'ouvrit à ses pieds et une brume scintillante se répandit un peu partout autour. Servi par ce décor du tonnerre, Severus ensorcela ses lèvres pour qu'un baiser osé aille se coller avec un bruit humide sur la vitre de la chambre.

Peu de temps après, les deux battants s'ouvrirent, et la tête d'une femme coiffée comme une torche apparut par dessus le balcon, éclairée par un feu de cheminée ronflant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui a graissé mes carreaux ! Qui a lancé une limace sur ma fenêtre ! maugréa-t-elle en sondant la nuit. Si j'attrape le sagouin qui a fait ça, je m'en vais lui apprendre l'éducation ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Severus ne la laissa pas terminer, car déjà il avait fait apparaître un luth. Il utilisa un sortilège pour qu'un lapin de passage y joue une mélopée romantique. Le lagomorphe, qui ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait, se surprit à gratter les cordes de ses petites griffes terreuses, son petit nez remuant en cadence. Vibrante d'émotion, la voix de Severus Rogue, lisant le parchemin au gingembre, s'éleva dans la nuit et la brume invoquée :

-

Dame de mon cœur, qui sans heurts

Sur mon cœur fait un malheur.

Point n'est de rancœur à la liqueur

Qui leurre les subtiles saveurs

En fleurs adeptes de ma pâleur.

-

Dans ma poitrine que domine

Votre mine, mon cœur s'illumine.

S'il était de l'urine sur de la calamine,

Point ne serait de famine en Cochinchine.

Vos lèvres purpurines me sont coquines.

-

Laissez-moi goûter, ne me faites pas douter,

Mon âme est voûtée, car elle a redouté

De vous d'être désenvoûtée. Mais, doux thé

De l'amour dérouté, je suis toujours clouté

A vous, Téthys de ma mer intérieure, qui n'en sera jamais boutée.

-

Ah, je soupire car rien n'est pire,

Que la ire errante du désir

A faire pâlir le plus beau cachemire.

De vos paroles je tire des notes à honnir

La plus belle des lyres faite élixir.

-

Au jour où je vous croisai, dans mon cœur croissait

Une grenouille à lacets qui son amour coassait,

Et non pas croassait, non plus que gloussait.

Si vous m'aimez point ne sais, mais si je toussais,

Prendriez-vous ce Poucet comme un doucet ?

-

Qu'est cette poignée de décennies, qui nos cœurs bannit ?

Si j'étais un penny, j'achèterais des paninis,

Symboles de ce qui nous unit, et que nenni !

Aux orties la convention qui hennit, mauvais génie,

Contre cet amour béni des menhirs…

-

Oh, reine de sagesse que rien ne blesse,

Si vous avez une laisse, alors sans faire grand messe,

Attachez-moi à votre noblesse qui n'a de cesse

De me mettre en liesse. Je vous emmènerai à Lyonesse,

Où nous vivrons dans l'allégresse, ma chère prêtresse.

-

Je vous aime, et dans le vent je sème,

Je parsème des bouts de mon cœur, blême

Comme un nem qui n'a pas reçu de baptême.

Je veux être votre rhème, soyez mon thème,

O point de flemme pour mon œdème.

-

Ah, mon air valse, mon nerf va,

Tonnerre, vaque à tes tâches, salaire, va !

Tout se mélange dans mes songes,

La confusion me fait tension,

Votre nom jamais ne m'énerva : Minerva !

-

Et tandis que Severus venait de lancer avec fougue ces derniers vers, une pluie de sel s'abattit sur lui en crépitant.

- Vade retro, sac de glace ! hurla la voix hystérique de Minerva McGonagall, rendue furieuse par les rosiers grimpants qui envahissaient son balcon, agrippant de leurs épines sa robe de chambre écossaise.

- Mais… ! Mais… ! Minerva ! C'est moi, c'est…

Un jet de flammes atterrit juste aux pieds du malheureux éconduit, grillant un malheureux batracien qui se lavait les yeux sur son nénuphar. Horrifié, Severus Rogue froissa convulsivement son parchemin avant de tourner les talons, laissant en plan un lapin abasourdi qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas se mettre à regarder l'heure pour savoir s'il n'était pas en retard pour l'heure du thé, une mare qui sentait le poulet grillé et où les fleurs de nénuphar plongèrent en tremblant dans la vase, des rosiers qui préférèrent abandonner toute escalade au profit de l'escapade, ainsi qu'une tortue luth aigrie d'avoir été encordée de la sorte.

- Et ne remettez jamais les pieds sous ma fenêtre, espèce de pervers, ou il vous en cuira ! glapit McGonagall en agitant un point vengeur en l'air, assommant au passage une chauve-souris à bouloches.

Trop choqué pour réaliser quoi que ce soit, Severus Rogue s'enfonça droit dans la Forêt Interdite.

A suivre…


	5. Des bienfaits de la méditation

_Disclaimer : voici le chapitre qui clôt les déboires de Severus Rogue. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture ! Et merci à tous les reviewers ! _

**5. Des bienfaits de la méditation**

La limace promenait ses globes oculaires au bout de ses antennes télescopiques, scannant les alentours anormalement calmes. D'ordinaire, la Forêt Interdite grouillait de créatures aussi peu cousines que sangliers à crête, lucioles charbonneuses et belettes transformistes. Mais cette nuit-là, l'air ne résonnait pas des grattements, feulements, grognements de la faune locale. Sleurp étrange sleurp, se dit la vénérable limace, imprégnant de sa viscosité les basses branches d'un antique chêne.

- Ommmmm…

La limace stoppa sa reptation, sur le qui-vive. Jetant un œil par devant et l'autre à 138°, le gastropode cherchait à localiser la source du bruit.

- Oooommmmeuuuuuuuh awaaaaammmmeuh… poursuivait le son mystérieux, faisant frissonner les feuilles d'un figuier mutant.

De plus en plus intriguée, la petite limace finit par arrêter la danse de ses antennes sur une masse sombre qui se découpait à peine sur le tapis d'humus de la forêt. Les cheveux remontés en un chignon sur le haut du crâne, un sorcier méditait, assis en position du lotus. Son visage pâle semblait flotter au dessus du sol, masque de sereine amertume refoulée. Fascinée, la petite bête gluante s'approcha pour contempler cet inconnu de sa vision globuleuse.

L'individu ne bougeait pas d'un poil. La mâchoire serrée ( mais sereine ), affranchie de sa grille de cheveux, prenait l'air nocturne. Son corps, que l'on devinait déshabitué des lancers de troncs, n'en était pas moins harmonieux. L'étoffe verte qu'il revêtait frémissait sous sa concentration. Ses narines, dilatées au possible, sondaient toutes les fragrances de la forêt, tandis que le bout de sa langue humide goûtait la brise molle qui soufflait. Au passage de la limace sur la branche basse, une feuille morte se détacha et tomba en louvoyant entre les particules de poussières en suspension.

Malade d'appréhension, la créature visqueuse retint sa respiration. Elle redoutait de déranger l'homme dans sa méditation. La feuille poursuivait sa descente flasque, elle allait atterrir sur le chignon-boule du sorcier dans un fragment de seconde. Mais au moment où la feuille aurait dû s'écraser avec un froissement terrible sur la coiffure parfaite, une onde d'énergie la repoussa avec douceur. Dans une virevolte digne des meilleurs acrobates, la feuille alla se poser sur un coussin de sphaigne, sans bruit.

En admiration, la petite curieuse vit que le sorcier était toujours aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il offrait un portrait admirable. On aurait dit une peinture inspirée d'une fée des bois. La tentation était trop forte. Se dandinant comme une anguille, la limace bifurqua de la branche principale pour s'aventurer le long d'une ramille qui avait l'audace de s'approcher du nez de l'homme. Avec un « uiiip » d'excitation, la limace étendit son long cou puis, d'un bond calculé, elle projeta sa minuscule bouche sur le bout du nez du sorcier. Ravie de son baiser baveux, la bestiole tangua de bonheur. Puis ce fut la confusion. L'incompréhension. Le schisme.

Emergeant de sa quête spirituelle aux confins du soi retrouvé, Severus Rogue sauta d'un coup sur ses jambes, faisant voler autour de lui des torsades de feuilles mortes et les pans de sa tunique verte, les deux bras tendus en un seul et ultime but : tenir fermement sa baguette, tel un sabre fougueux.

- Chaaaaaa-mouuuu-rrraïlleeeee ! brama-t-il en tranchant l'air de sa baguette, luttant contre des ennemis invisibles.

Pendant des secondes qui semblèrent des éons à la petite limace, le professeur éconduit déchargea toute sa frustration sur les branches du chêne, qui reçut, outre des coups de baguette, des sortilèges aussi irréversibles que « la frondaison à plume », « l'écorce-pelure » ou « le lierre chatouilleur ». et pendant tout ce temps-là, le sorcier fouissait le sol du bout de ses chaussures avec la sauvagerie d'un marcassin abandonné, faisant voler des mottes de terre et des larves juteuses autour de lui. Bientôt, la belle peau d'albâtre exfoliée perdit de son lustre pour prendre une teinte terreuse ; les cheveux de jais, soyeux à souhaits, suintèrent de sébum, et la mine paisible du samurai improvisé se contorsionna en un embrouillamini de traits tourmentés, hargneux au possible, et furieux comme jamais.

La belle œuvre féerique s'était muée en une fureur incarnée. Débecquetant. Sanglotant à gros jus, la limace préféra slalomer entre les plumes pelées de l'arbre qui riait convulsivement au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier qu'un jour elle avait pu succomber au charme animal d'un professeur de Potions. Oublier que pour elle l'amour ne signifierait que grignoter des fruits blets les soirs d'automne dans les serres du Professeur Chourave.

Les yeux lançant des éclairs, Severus Rogue en avait enfin fini avec son duel ésotérique. Maintenant qu'il avait purgé les canaux coagulés de son cœur brisé, il était redevenu en phase avec lui-même. Le Rogue d'antan. Celui qui se terrait dans son cachot, à concocter des potions occultes et à tancer les élèves à la moindre incartade. Surtout s'ils étaient à Gryffondor. Et portaient balafre en front.

- Tt tt tt, réprouva une langue vexée, quelque part dans une bouche appartenant à quelque créature nichée dans les hauteurs quelque peu sombres des arbres.

Vif comme le cobra, Severus Rogue tourna son regard vers la frondaison.

- Ah, voyez-vous ça, Legolas Vertefeuille, gronda amicalement le sorcier, rengainant sa baguette qui haletait des étincelles falotes. On a fini de malaxer des gens pour leur faire prendre une personnalité qui n'est pas leur ?

L'elfe fronça les sourcils, ses tresses blondes pendouillant devant son nez.

- Quel gâchis, Sevy ! dit Legolas en atterrissant gracieusement aux cotés de celui qui fut son cobaye. Tu avais pourtant tout le potentiel requis pour devenir une icône. Les sorcières du monde entier auraient vite renié leur amourette pour ce flanc de Gilderoy Lockhart pour te faire une haie d'honneur au palais des séducteurs. Une pitié que je n'aie pas jeté mon dévolu sur cette vieille carne de Minerva Kalagall.

Les sourcils de Severus firent un plongeon subit.

- McGonagall ? questionna-t-il, une pointe de dédain dans la voix. Oué, mais bon. On ne peut pas espérer obtenir grand chose d'une face de fesse fripée de fétu de foin fané à froufrous foncés, non plus.

Legolas décocha un drôle de regard à son ami. Quelque chose dans l'éclat chatoyant de sa chevelure dorée se voila. Les larmes salines aux bord des yeux, l'elfe tira de son carquois une petite lyre argentée, finement cisaillée de motifs végétaux. Ses doigts fins se mirent à courir magistralement sur les cordes translucides. La musique emplit bientôt toute la forêt, et les oiseaux de proie interrompirent leurs chasses pour prêter une oreille attentive au chant antique qui s'éleva de la bouche de l'elfe, les champignons ôtèrent bagues et chapeaux dans une révérence émue.

¨¨¨

Ce que disent ces mots,

Point ne sont ses pensées.

Perclus de puissants maux,

Ses sens saignent, blessés.

¨¨¨

Si grief fut jamais plus grand,

Que je sois pétrifié céans.

Car de cette âme pure

S'écoule une meurtrissure

Si salement sordide,

Qu'elle n'a plus rien de candide.

¨¨¨

O, vous, forces élémentaires,

Faites à cet homme don d'apaisement,

Pour que cette plaie puisse se taire,

Et cesse ainsi de suinter assidûment.

¨¨¨

Qu'un cœur soit malmené

Par les jeux de…aïlle, mon nez !

¨¨¨

La lyre de Legolas produisit un crissement horrible qui s'accompagna de la rupture d'une corde. Rendu furieux par la destruction de son instrument et par la marque de semelle ondulée qui commençait à s'imprimer sur son nez en voie d'inflation, l'elfe sauta sur ses pieds, toutes jambes écartées, son teint pâle renvoyant l'éclat de sa fureur. Les yeux abrités sous leurs sombres stores de sourcils froncés, la créature elfique se retenait de bondir sur Severus Rogue pour lui enfoncer ses chausses dans les narines.

- Prends sur toi, prends sur toi, marmonnait-il avec un rictus haineux. Ce sorcier sort d'un sérieux souci sentimental. Sers-lui de pansement. Ceinture son insipide déception. Soigne son…

- Tu veux t'battre ? Hein ? T'veux t'batt' ? l'interrompit Severus, les cheveux en pagaille, la mine défaite, sautillant comme un jeune coq.

Legolas secoua la tête, choqué. Voilà que cet imbécile de sorcier lui proposait un duel. A mains nues, qui plus est. Qu'adviendrait-il d'une crevette comme lui face à son athlétique carrure ( certes soigneusement dissimulée derrière des vêtements cintrés ) ? Il préférait regagner son monde, tiens. Au moins, s'il se prenait le bec avec Gimli le Maître Nain, il aurait une vraie raison de s'énerver. La rivalité qui opposait les nains aux elfes était immémoriale. Même si seuls les ancêtres des deux parties avaient eu des raisons de s'en prendre les uns aux autres, le conflit s'était transmis de génération en génération pour devenir habitude.

- Tu me tournes le dos, pointe-oreilles ? Reviens, poltron ! Reviens voir de quel bois je me chauffe ! Je suis Severus Rogue, on ne se défile pas impunément devant moi ! Reviens, petit cueilleur de gouttes de rosée ! Viens te mesurer à moi !

Le laissant débiter ses inepties, Legolas adopta une foulée rapide pour regagner la fenêtre sur son monde. Au moins, en Terre du Milieu, personne ne lui reprocherait d'avoir lavé les cheveux d'un orc, fut-ce même à l'épée. Pendant ce temps-là, les yeux injectés de sang, le professeur de Potions poursuivait son discours à pleins poumons. Il fallut le cri strident de Minerva McGonagall pour qu'il cesse tout son, pantelant et hagard. Il n'y avait pas à avoir de doute là-dessus, un timbre aussi discordant mêlé de modulations grincheuses n'honoraient que l'organe d'une sorcière au monde : Minerva. En un quart de tour, le sorcier reflua vers l'école, défonça la porte du hall d'un coup de pied bien assené, faisant friser les moustaches de Miss Teigne au passage. Mettant à contribution ses muscles ischio-jambiers, Rogue gravit les marches qui le séparaient des appartements de sa dulcinée.

D'un « _alohomora_ » bien senti, il déverrouilla la porte de sa chambre et bondit sur le tapis en peau de coelacanthe verni qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Les lunettes tressautant sur l'arête de son nez, Minerva McGonagall tapait frénétiquement du balai sur le sol, envoyant des brindilles à tout va. Tout échevelée sous son bonnet écossais, la sorcière produisait d'étranges borborygmes quand elle ne hurlait pas « va t'en de là, maudite bestiole ! Va traîner tes guêtres ailleurs avant que je ne fasse de ton dos un coussin pour mes pieds calleux ! »

L'imaginant aux prises avec quelque monstre échappé de la cabane d'Hagrid, Severus se tint prêt à réduire l'intrus en engrais pour plante d'ornement. Enfin, il le vit. Ou plutôt il la vit. Mais que…

- Poussez-vous donc de là, Severus ! brama la sorcière en lui rentrant son coude anguleux dans les côtes flottantes. C'est à moi que revient l'honneur d'écraser cette saleté !

Et, levant son balai, Minerva McGonagall s'apprêta à assener le coup de grâce à la créature aculée entre sa penderie et le mur couvert de tapisseries mettant en scène un grand champ de blés mûrs piqué d'immondes fleurs bordeaux. Avec la détente d'un elfe provoqué, Rogue leva la main pour l'empêcher d'abattre son balai. Il y laissa quelques éclairs de douleur dans les phalanges.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Severus ! chargea la directrice de Gryffondor. Vous n'allez pas défendre cette horreur sur pattes, tout de même !

Le professeur de Potions se planta face à sa collègue, ses cheveux de nouveau sales lui servant d'œillères. Du bout des lèvres, il dit :

- Ne… levez… jamais…plus… votre… balai… sur… _ma_… Sataniak.

Minerva McGonagall chancela comme si elle avait reçu une gifle. Prudente, elle jeta son balai dans un coin de la chambre, où il tomba sur les dalles froides en tintant. Mieux valait ne pas s'approcher de Cerbère quand il allait vous chercher des gentillesses pareilles au fond de sa gorge. Pour adopter une contenance, la sorcière émit une toux sèche.

- Heum heum. Loin de moi l'idée de vous chasser, Severus, mais j'allais me mettre au lit.

Rogue acquiesça d'un hochement de tête raide, tout amour évaporé de son cœur fêlé. Il se tourna vers la malheureuse araignée velue, gratouilla l'arrière de ses huit yeux et l'emporta dans ses paumes ouvertes, puis quitta la pièce. Minerva, dans un froufroutement de robe de chambre, s'enferma à clef une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'il avait bien tourné dans le couloir.

- Pfiou, grommela-t-elle en ôtant ses lunettes. Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ?

Poudlard perdait-il les pédales ? Après la sérénade au luth de ce tombeur de pacotille la nuit passée sous son balcon ( sa robe de chambre se souvenait encore des épines des rosiers grimpants ), voilà que Rogue s'improvisait défenseur d'araignées poilues. En secouant la tête, Minerva McGonagall s'approcha de son furet empaillé pour lui tapoter la tête. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il soit toujours en vie ! Malheureusement, il s'était fait gober comme une abeille par un coelacanthe, celui-là même qui lui servait de tapis, un jour qu'elle pêchait tranquillement le long des côtes d'Afrique du Sud. Elle préférait s'abandonner au sommeil, ça lui ferait oublier combien le monde était cruel…

...-...-...-...-...-...

Sataniak fut réintégrée dans ses logements, le pot-pourri fraîcheur marine qui polluait son trou désintégré dans les chaudrons de Rogue, et l'ordre rétabli dans la vie du professeur. Aaaaah, enfin il se sentait libre. A nouveau claquemuré parmi ses fioles et ses bocaux pleins à ras bord de bêtes visqueuses, les vapeurs méphitiques de ses potions élisant domicile dans ses cheveux, Severus Rogue était heureux. Avec un ricanement contenté, il avisa le tas de copies des Gryffondor qui attendait, tout tremblant d'appréhension au centre de son bureau. Son encrier éructant de rouge en frémissait d'impatience. Parfait. Il allait passer une délicieuse soirée.

Fin


End file.
